Violin Lessons
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Basil teaches Olivia how to play his violin before they leave, although he tells her not to touch it. Dedicated to Reyelene, Teamdark2741, Chumley12, and much much more.


**Dedicated to Reyelene. I thought about Basil teaching her how to play the violin and she said, "Good question. Maybe Basil wouldn't have spanked her and taught her how to play. Who knows?" Basil is probably against corporal punishment because he figures out effective ways of dealing with misbehaving children, whether or not the kid is his, although Olivia is the well-behaved type. This fic is also dedicated to judygumm (also known as Chumley12 on Deviantart) for reviewing my other ficlet,** _ **Olivia Flaversham's Nightmare**_ **and my other good friend, teamdark2741. Anyway, on with the story.**

Olivia Flaversham enjoyed exploring in Basil's flat. The good detective must've had some interesting things, although not all of them are suitable for children like herself.

Before she could lay her curious hands on two bullets, making sure they matched properly, Basil immediately caught sight of her.

"Miss Flisbicks!" Basil called.

Olivia gasped. "Yes," she uttered nervously.

"Those bullets aren't made for children," Basil warned.

"I picked up a bullet when you couldn't find it," Olivia recalled meekly.

"Yes, you did on the floor," Basil remembered, "And I should've been more grateful, but this is different."

Olivia's eyes bulged in shock.

Basil laid his hand on her shoulder, hoping he could figure out what she can do in the living room while he was gone to get supplies. "I know what you could do. You can sit in the living room until I come back and don't touch anything else. Otherwise, there'll be trouble."

"But what about my daddy?" Olivia wanted to know.

"All in a good time, Miss Flavsticks," Basil replied.

"Flaversham," Olivia said with a frown. How dare he get her last name wrong in a time like this? He may be serious, but now wasn't the time to be getting her last name wrong! What was with him?

Basil quickly brushed it off and added, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Olivia nodded humbly as he left the door. When he was gone, she took a seat in a green chair, waiting for Basil to come back, although he specifically told her he'd be back soon enough.

Unfortunately, poor Olivia's boredom got the better of her. She spotted a violin–It was Basil's. It looked brand new. He'd had it for years; he must've been taking good care of it.

Overcome with curiosity, Olivia picked up the violin. To her surprise, it was light. She wasn't trying to break it. She just wanted someone in this house to teach her how to play it, but to her alarm, everyone was gone, including Mrs. Judson and Dawson, who were getting supplies.

Basil walked in the house to see Olivia holding his violin. "Miss Flabberlink!"

Olivia gasped in horror.

"What are you doing with my violin?" Basil demanded.

"I want you to teach me how to play it," Olivia answered in a shaky voice.

"So, I see," Basil mused, "But you could have easily broken it."

"Yes, I know."

"But you weren't trying to break it, were you?" asked Basil with bewilderment.

"No, sir," Olivia answered truthfully.

"Alright," Basil sighed inwardly, "Hand me my violin, please."

Olivia obeyed; she'd been obedient for the most part.

"Now, remember. We're dealing with dangerous criminals," Basil warned in a foreshadowing tone, "You could get kidnapped or even hurt if you don't do as Dawson and I say. So, that's when we come in."

Olivia blinked in astonishment.

"You still want me to teach you how to play the violin?" Basil asked, hoping the girl would cheer up as if reading her thoughts.

She nodded. "Yes, sir." She'd be more corporative if he had.

"Alright, watch and learn," Basil said quietly and started to play.

Olivia watched him very closely. Tears filled her eyes, knowing he was playing a sad tune. It reminded her of her father.

Noticing this, Basil stopped, hearing the poor little girl sob. "What's the matter?"

"This reminds me of my father," Olivia sniffled.

"I'm sorry," Basil apologized, setting his hand on her shoulder, "How about if I play a happy tune to cheer you up, instead?" He wasn't meant to play a sad song–He didn't mean to; he was teaching her how to play like she requested him.

Olivia needed a hug first, so Basil set his violin down and hugged her. Then, he handed her a handkerchief. She dried her eyes and blew her nose. He hugged her until she started to feel better. "There, it's alright," he said softly, "Ready?"

Olivia nodded with a sniffle.

Basil smiled and began to play again, but this time, making the tune lively and merry.

Olivia was starting to cheer up as she watched him play in amazement.

When he was through, he said, "That was something, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir," Olivia replied with a smile, wiping a tear away with one finger, "I feel better. I'll try to be good, I promise."

"Very well. I'll let you go along with me and Dawson to find your father as long as you stay close to us and stay quiet, unless you have any questions or concerns, _ask_ or tell us. I actually want to know more about you and even if you did get captured, we'll get you back, I promise."

This made Olivia grin even broader.

Basil pointed toward a table filled with cheese scones. "Before we head out, why don't you grab a cheese scone?" he suggested, which made her overjoyed and hurry over to grab one for herself and Basil.

"Thank you, my dear," Basil said, "And you might like Toby."

"Who's Toby?" Olivia inquired with curiosity.

"You'll find out." And the two mice enjoyed their cheese scones until Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson came back with supplies.

"Mr. Basil, we're back," Mrs. Judson said.

"Are you ready to go?" Dawson asked.

"Yes, indeed," Basil said and he, Dawson, and Olivia were off to see her father again. She'd been worried sick about him.

The End

 **Author's note: So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. It was something. It was a different twist.**


End file.
